Marmalade Fluff
by ALC Punk
Summary: Kacey is a bit more than Kara expected, and Sam Anders is a bit confused, but willing to go with it. Chapters aren't immediately consecutive each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine. Rating: eh.. er... 13+ minor mentions of sex and swearing.  
Spoilers: whooboy. All of seasons one and two, with specific season three stuff. The first three episodes, and speculation on the fourth and fifth.  
Pairing: Kara Thrace/Sam Anders.  
Genre: Fluff.  
Notes: walkingdaydream wanted Kara/Anders fic without their marriage going to hell. This is, ah, a bit schmoopier than I'd expected (my apologies). (this is not, however, the spec fic I've been rambling on about) You can't kill me, btw. (also. walkingdaydream remember that conversation we were having? This isn't that fic, either, but it DOES contain the objectionable part of it) 

There is no actual marmalade in this fic.

_**Marmalade Fluff**_ by ALC Punk!

"What the frak is that?" Okay, so it wasn't the nicest thing Sam Anders could have said to his wife about the child she was holding. But the child was a shock. The fact that the child was blond and female and incredibly cute added to the shock. As did the way Kara was holding her as though she belonged there.

"She's mine," Kara said defensively. She was also glaring. "You can put her out an airlock with me, or you can frak off."

Sam backed off, hands raised, "All right. Fine. She's yours."

"Damn right."

The kid raised her head from Kara's shoulder and eyed Sam. She grinned.

Sam decided that kids were suddenly on his agenda. Because Kara, with a kid, was cute. And hot. Okay, Kara at any time of the day or night was hot. Especially when he hadn't seen her in four months. Given that, he threw caution to the wind and hugged her. Them.

A small hand patted his neck.

"Bastard." Kara mumbled.

"Uh-huh." He tightened his grip.

One of Kara's arms slid around him.

"So," he ventured a few minutes later, "She got a name?"

Kara pulled away from him, "Kacey, this is Samuel Anders." She hesitated, then continued, "He's going to be your dad. Sam, this is Kacey." She met his eyes, "She's half-cylon."

"Ok." He reached out a hand to the kid. "Hi." After all, Kara was his wife. And if Kara wanted to keep the kid, he wasn't going to argue with her even if the kid was half-cylon (and didn't that give him pause--he'd never mock Sharon again). Not that Kara had given him a chance to object--but he didn't mind. Kara was back, she was his again, and he'd put up with hell for her. He might feel entirely unable to care for a child, but he'd attempt it.

The little girl smiled at him and waved.

Unable to help himself, Sam tugged Kara and Kacey back into his arms and bent to bury his face in Kara's neck.

"Hey." Kara said. But she didn't move.

-

They settled back into the routine of Galactica with only a few hitches. The first was that Kat kept her post as CAG. Kara wasn't happy about it, but she didn't raise too many objections. Besides, she hadn't been in a viper in so long, the running joke was that she was worse than the greenest of the rooks.

Sam had the second hitch--with nothing to do, he was antsy. By the second day, he was walking the decks looking for trouble. It was the marine sergeant that hauled him back under her wing and put him to work. Training, and keeping the records up-to-date. She claimed it was because none of the others could read and write. Sam figured it was to keep him out of trouble, and to give them a place to have Kacey watched during the day.

The third snag was Kacey. Kara refused to have her fostered out to one of the other ships, and she couldn't be there for the child every moment of every day.

At night, it was easier. They'd been given cramped officers' quarters, with a small bed for Kacey to sleep in. This meant that there was no sex, though. And that was the other thing that made Sam jumpy and antsy--Kara was just as bad. Hell, he had bruises on the fourth day from her arriving at his office, shoving Kacey at the startled deck hand who'd followed her and then tackling him onto his desk.

He was pretty sure the deck hand had closed the door, but he hadn't bothered to check.

During the day, he watched Kacey in his office. Sometimes, Kara would be there. Other times, Kara would take Kacey to the hangar deck--most of the Galactica deck crew found her the cutest thing ever. Though the Chief eventually banned her after she got into the oil for the second time when Kara had been repairing her viper.

And all of it wasn't really as much of a struggle as life on New Caprica had been. It was easy to fall into the pattern of loving Kara and Kacey, of holding his wife close at night and waking at the smallest sound to check worriedly in the dark on his daughter.

There was the small matter of the cylons renewing their pursuit of the fleet, of course.

-

When the call came in, Sam had tried to give Kacey to someone on his hasty journey between his office and the flight deck. No one he trusted would take her--or the people who would were on their way to the same place he was. So it really wasn't his fault that the toddler was on one hip, staring in rapt interest while they cut Kara out of her viper.

There'd been the briefest of explanations for her condition--he didn't remember them, but he figured they included being herself, flying like a maniac, and possibly being an ass to the cylons. He was all for the latter.

"Mama." Kacey said, very softly, as if recognizing the viper. Considering she'd gotten to see Kara climb in and out of her viper several times, he figured that just meant she identified vipers with her mother.

"Yeah. She's gonna be fine."

The words were to reassure himself. Given the mangled condition of Kara's bird, the fact that she was still alive was a miracle.

When they finally pulled her out, he couldn't help but move closer. Cuts, bruises, other things he'd find out about later. She didn't look half-bad. She didn't look half-good, either. Bruises already darkened the skin of her neck and the side of her jaw.

"Hey."

She gasped as they moved her, then glared at him, "Why is Kacey here?"

"There was no one to watch her."

Kacey waved, grinning. "Mama!"

"Heya, kid. Tell your dad to take you out of here, 'k?"

"No." Kacey said promptly, then giggled.

"She learned that from you," Kara informed him.

Rather than dispute that, and point out that Kacey had probably learned 'no' from her mother (just as she'd learned 'frak'), he changed the subject. "I'm not leaving until I find out--" Anders grabbed one of the medics, "Hey, is she gonna be ok?"

Ishay glared at him for interrupting her triage. "She's going to be fine--if you let us do our jobs."

"Right. Yeah." Sam glanced at Kacey, "Your mom's gonna be fine."

The kid grinned at him.

"Now get out of the way!" Ishay shoved at him, "Let's get this stretcher to the medical bay. NOW, people!"

-

It took them over an hour to work on Kara. Sam tried not to let the length of time worry him. He even tried not to pace, but found that if he didn't, he fidgeted too much. So, with Kacey happily perched on his shoulders, he walked back and forth in the corridor outside the medical bay. Doc Cottle had been very adamant that Sam wasn't going anywhere inside. Something about hovering idiots getting in the way. He'd only obeyed because it would mean Kara would get care that much quicker.

A few minutes before the hour was up, Admiral Adama appeared. He eyed Sam and Kacey, "How is she?"

"They haven't said, sir." Sam stopped pacing, and tried to smile in greeting. It failed miserably.

Adama nodded at Kacey, "How's she holding up?"

Before he could answer, Kacey interrupted them with a gurgle of laughter. She waved one hand at the Admiral and gurgled something unintelligible. It sounded suspiciously like 'grandpa', but Sam wasn't going to make guesses. Not at this stage.

'Frak' had been her first word, of course. Followed by 'mama', and now 'no'. Sam wasn't jealous. He wasn't expecting her to call him anything, even if it would have been nice.

The Admiral studied the child, a slight change of expression indicating he might actually be attempting a smile.

Abruptly, Sam reached up and swung her down. She giggled. "Would you like to hold her, sir?"

"I--"

The hatch swung open and interrupted him. Sam wondered if the Admiral was grateful for not having to answer, then shoved the thought away and turned to give Doc Cottle his attention. "How is she?"

Cottle glanced between the two of them as he lit a cigarette. "She'll be fine, mostly. Most of it was cuts, although I had to tape up her ribs. She's damned lucky she didn't break anything serious or I'd be grounding her for good." He blew out a breath. "Now get in there before you wear holes in my deck."

"Sir." Sam nodded at the Admiral, "If you'd like to go first?"

Adama looked at him again, then nodded, "Thank you. I won't be long."

After he'd gone, Cottle looked at Sam. "No sex for at least three days."

Sam was surprised to discover he could still blush. "Sir, I--"

"I'd say a week, but given the two of you, I don't think you'd last that long. Her ribs can't handle anything strenuous, and I'm grounding her from flight for at least two weeks." He waved his hand, then puffed on the end of the cigarette and pulled out another. "And don't let her lift anything too heavy."

"I can try, sir."

Cottle snorted and turned to head back into the medical bay. "I'm sure you will."

To distract himself, Sam bounced Kacey from one hip to the other, "Hey. Your mom's gonna be all right."

She giggled and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. "Mama!"

"We'll go see her in a minute, ok?"

"You can see her now."

Sam nodded to the Admiral, "Thank you, sir."

The old man studied him, then reached out and laid a hand on Kacey's head. "You're taking good care of them. I appreciate that."

"They're my wife and my daughter, sir."

"Yes."

Sam held his gaze steadily, suddenly wondering if he were under some kind of test.

Then Kacey giggled and reached up to tug at Adama's hand.

He almost smiled at her. "Go see your mom, kid."

"Sir." Sam kind of wished he had a hand free to salute. He left the thought behind as he walked through the hatch. Kara was in one of the corner alcoves, propped up on pillows. She was pale, but not as bad as she'd been after the farm. Sam took comfort in that. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled, "Hey, Kacey. How's your day goin'?"

"Mama!" Kacey leaned out and held out her arms for a hug.

Sam moved and both of them hugged Kara. He did it gently, Kacey made her wince. "Sorry."

"It's ok," she said.

Sam pulled back and Kacey made a grumbly noise. "Frak."

They both chuckled.

"That's your fault, you know," Sam said.

"I know."

They shared what was probably the stupidest smile ever. But Sam didn't care. Because for just an instant, there was nothing to worry about. No cylons, no death, no Earth that needed to be found. Just the three of them.

He could live with that.

-f


	2. Sort of Everything

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Rating: er... kiddie.  
Pairing: Kara/Samuel (I finally figured out how to differentiate between Sams. Now, to just remember)  
Notes: This one's for greycoupon who wanted fluffy kidlet-fic.  
Warning: Fluff.  
Genre: AU.  
Spoilers: Season three. 

Warning: Fluff.

**_Sort-of Everything._**  
by ALC Punk!

When the proposal had come through to have the main school housed on Galactica, no one was more surprised that the Admiral agreed than the president herself. But the idea was sound--most of the soldiers needed proof that the civilians they guarded weren't idiots, and the children needed the protection. As one of Madame President's advisers put it, the children were their future.

All of which meant that when Kara informed everyone she was keeping the child she'd been gifted by Leoben, she was able to keep her right beside her. It also meant that Kacey was parceled off to school with the youngest class every morning so her parents could deal with things like vipers, administration paperwork, and training.

It also meant Sam was usually the one to pick her up from the large room that had once contained stores and now housed children and finger paints.

"Mr. Anders."

Damn. Sam knew that tone. It was the tone every teacher had perfected throughout the millennia there had been teachers. It was the one which instantly caused students and parents alike to cringe inwardly, to wonder just what it was they'd done wrong. Eyeing the bouncing and zooming figure of his daughter, Sam figured it had to do with her. Probably. "Ms. Jones?"

Her lips twitched and she met his gaze. "Your daughter taught her classmates a new word, Mr. Anders."

Oh boy. Given their vocabulary, this could be one of many things. Of course, Kacey could only say about four words. "She did? Good for her." He beamed. Always go with the happy option, Samuel. That's what his mother used to say.

"My students then asked me what 'frak' meant, Mr. Anders."

Frak. "Oh."

She snorted, and gestured impatiently, "I'd appreciate it if that sort of language wasn't used around my students let alone by them."

Yeah, definitely feeling about five. He almost wriggled under her glare, "I apologize, Ms. Jones. She doesn't normally use it, but I'll tell her she shouldn't do it again."

"Not good enough, I'm afraid."

What the frak did the woman want, blood? "What would you prefer, ma'am?"

"Very simply, Mr. Anders, I require more chaperones for the field trip to Colonial One."

Sam envisioned the fifty children, and felt himself pale a little, "And, ah, when would you require my help, Ms. Jones?"

"Plural, Mr. Anders. You and your wife both are required."

"Kara's a very busy pilot, Ms. Jones, I'm not sure--"

"Let me make myself clear, Mr. Anders. I require chaperones, your daughter requires schooling."

Oh. Blackmail at its best. Or bargaining. However she wanted to put it. Sam figured Kara would have bluffed her way out, but right at the moment, having a safe place to put Kacey was better than winning over a teacher. "All right, Ma'am. I'll talk to her."

"You do that. Kacey!"

Kacey paused mid-zoom and bounced over to them. "Zoom!"

"C'mere, kiddo," Sam bent down and scooped her up. "Time to go home, see your mom."

"Mama!" Kacey agreed enthusiastically before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Messily.

Sam was getting used to having the kid dribble on him--especially since she did it to Kara, too. "Yup. Let's go." He nodded to Ms. Jones, "Good evening."

"Good night, Mr. Anders."

Being a concerned parent, Sam started off the trip back to quarters with Kacey perched upright against his hip. Halfway there, he switched, letting her sit on his shoulders. On the way down a set of stairs, he swung her down causing her to giggle loudly. Eventually, Sam had Kacey tucked under one arm, dangling upside-down. She was shrieking with delight at this treatment

Several crew members stopped to stare at them as he jogged down the corridor to the quarters they'd stuffed the three of them into.

"What the frak is that noise?" Shouted a voice from the hatchway, before it was followed by Kara herself. Her glare dissolved in .03 seconds, and a grin lightened her face, "Oh, it's that noise."

"Frak!" Kacey yelled at her mother, then clapped enthusiastically as Sam juggled her upright and set her on her feet.

He watched in amusement as she ran into their quarters, still making noises. "Guess what word our daughter taught her classmates today."

"Oh no." Kara's eyes widened in amusement.

"I had to explain to Ms. Jones that she really didn't say it all that often."

"Uh-huh. C'mere."

Sam gave in to what he swore was gravity. This meant grabbing his wife and leaning her up against the wall while kissing her rather thoroughly. One of her hands strayed up his shirt.

"Get a room!" A passing marine called.

Before either of them could reply, Kacey erupted into the corridor, "Zoooom!"

"Whoa!" Kara lunged, catching the little girl and swinging her up and around, "Guess what, kid? We need you to calm down, ok?"

"Zoom. Frak." Kacey giggled.

Kara snorted and put her down inside their quarters. "Go sit on the rack, ok?"

And Kacey did as she was told, albeit with a few turns as she zoomed her way, arms outstretched. Landing on the rack included jumping onto it, rolling and ending up facing them upside-down. Then she was silent, eyes watching avidly.

"You know," Sam remarked after closing the hatch, "That's still vaguely creepy."

Kara smacked him. "Don't call our daughter creepy."

"Ow."

"Idiot."

"Kara, there's something else." Sam hesitated, then plunged ahead. "As an apology, I said we'd help chaperone the next time the kids go to Colonial One."

"Oh, Sam!" A groan and an oath escaped Kara before she noticed the brightly-smiling child on the bed. "Damnit. When?"

"She wouldn't say."

"Well, I'm not going," Kara informed him.

"Gonna have a CAP that day?"

"Something like that. You're stuck with the rugrats and Ms. Jones."

Chuckling, Sam grabbed his wife around the waist and tugged her closer. "I am, huh?"

"Yup."

He bent his head and kissed her neck with a loud, smacking sound, "You sure about that?"

"Samuel!"

"'Cause she kind of said that if you didn't show up, she was kicking Kacey out of school."

"What?" Kara glared at him sideways. "Can she do that?"

"I don't know." He turned serious, "She might be able to--if she can make a case about Kacey being disruptive. And not--" He didn't finish his sentence, knowing the cylon thing was still a subject they weren't discussing.

There were a lot of things they weren't discussing, but Sam had less worries about those than he did about whether the marine sergeant would smack him with more reports to write in the morning.

Kara snorted, "I'll ask the old man."

"All right." Sam kissed her neck again, then pulled away to sit on the rack next to Kacey. He tilted his head and stared at her sideways. "Hi."

"Frak!" She shouted, then she rolled and ended up leaning against Sam. "Dad."

Sam froze. Kacey had never really called him anything before, preferring to shout or giggle, or ignore him in favor of her mother and everyone else. "Yeah," he finally said, snaking his arm around her and hugging her against his side. "I am your dad."

"Oooh, let me get a camera," Kara said, the words mocking. But the tone wasn't, and neither was the soft look on her face.

Moving, Sam grabbed her by the belt. "C'mere, Mrs. Anders."

"Yessir, Mr. Thrace." She snorted, dropping down to land half on his lap. "Hey, Kacey, your dad's a soft-touch. Remember that."

"Yes, mama." Kacey replied, then yawned. Her eyes drooped closed.

Sam maneuvered Kara into a more comfortable position and lifted Kacey to sprawl across their laps. "So. What'd you do today?"

"Flew vipers. Ratted out Seelix and her stash of chocolate." Kara yawned and snuggled into him.

Tightening his arms around them both, Sam smiled. "Good."

He could live with this. It wasn't the family he'd always dreamed of--it was frakked-up. His wife didn't talk about the important things, his step-daughter was half-cylon, and his civilization was in ruins. But it felt pretty damned close to perfect.

-f


	3. To Have and To Hold

Disclaimer: not mine.  
Rating: er... 13+ish. vague sexual innuendo, some violence.  
Set: post-Exodus, AU genre: fluff. AU. Set in the same universe as Marmalade Fluff and Sort-of Everything. That does, indeed, make this kidlet-fic. Run for the hills now.  
Pairing: Kara Thrace/Sam Anders (with reference to Anastasia Dualla/Lee Adama.  
Words: 1,500+ Notes: started to cheer up rhisilverflame at work, and then continued a bit. And, er, finished while watching Criminal Intent and Captain Jack Harkness have sex on my tv.  
There's fluff, here. 

**_To Have and to Hold _**by ALC Punk!

Kara was trying to do her paperwork. Since Lee knew she could do the damned stuff, he'd dumped a bunch of supply lists and requisitions on her for completion. Unfortunately, protesting that her handwriting was worse than Kat's had done little to make him change his mind. Besides, that was a lie. Kat could barely spell. In the background, however, Kara could hear Sam and Kacey. They were playing and they were being loud. In fact, they were being very loud. So loud that Kara could barely concentrate and had added the same column twice now, coming up with different figures both times.

Finally, it was too much. "Sam!"

"Yes, baby?"

One day, she was going to kill him for calling her that. Since Kacey was there, she figured today wasn't that day. "Take it out in the corridor. Now."

"Are we being too loud?"

The question sounded innocent. Kara doubted it was, "Gosh, no," she replied, tone sarcastic. "I don't know why two shrieking children would be loud at ALL."

A chuckle escaped him and she heard him oof as he scooped Kacey up with a, "C'mon, your mom needs quiet." Then he was right behind her, bending over to drop a kiss on the back of her neck. "Let us know when we're allowed to be noisy again."

"Never." She replied, twitching her shoulders as though to get rid of an annoyance.

"Uh-huh."

They left, Kacey making noise even as the hatch closed on them. The room was blessedly silent. Kara huffed out a sigh, and settled down to her work.

She made it through half the stack before the uncanny quiet became too much. Glaring at the closed hatch, she contemplated shirking her work and going out to play. The old Kara Thrace wouldn't have thought anything of dropping the stack of paper down a toilet. The new Kara Thrace considered it, and eventually discarded the idea. She did, however, decide that she was perfectly capable of abandoning the work half-finished. Let Lee sort the rest of it out.

Tossing her pen down, she stood and stretched before heading to the hatch.

Outside, the corridor was mysteriously silent, with no loud child running up and down followed by an equally-loud husband. Really, Kara figured if they could hook Sam and Kacey up to Galactica, they could power the ship for months on their energy.

"Beep."

"Beep."

The voices came from just down the corridor, and Kara walked around the corner to find Sam seated cross-legged on the floor, Kacey standing on his lap. "Sam?"

"Can't talk," Sam informed her.

Kara stared at him. There was something endearing and frighteningly real about them, sitting there. Like they shouldn't be there, shouldn't be happy, with the world ended. Kacey had one hand on his shoulder, the other gripping his nose. She squeezed it. "Beep!" announced Kacey with a giggle.

"Beep." Sam replied, not quite on the same pitch as her.

Kara reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Sam." she said, tone very careful, "Why are you letting Kacey play with your nose?"

"Because it beeps."

"Beep!"

"I've never noticed," she said, tone still mild. She knelt down next to them, "He's silly, Kace."

Kacey shifted her grip and then lunged at Kara, grabbing her nose. "Beep!"

"Beep," Kara intoned solemnly.

A giggle escaped Kacey, and then she tugged at Kara's nose before releasing both adults and clapping.

Kara grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hug. With her eyes closed, there was no one in the world but the two of them. No one else, except Sam, of course. A shift in the air and his arms were around both of them. Kara almost objected, But Kacey gave a little squirm and settled between them like she belonged. Sam smelled nice, too. Kara gave him points for that and didn't try to break free.

"You know, public displays of affection are frowned upon in the military," observed an amused voice. Kara felt a smile tug at her lips. Lee Adama. He always had been one for the rule book.

"Lee!" Kacey wriggled free of Kara and Sam and bounced across the deck to grab his knees. "Up!" she demanded imperiously.

Carefully, Kara pulled herself out of Sam's grasp and grinned as Lee swung Kacey up into the air. "Don't see you enforcing the rule, Major," she mocked. She trailed her hand down Sam's arm, fingers absently curling around his before she stood. "Up, Sam."

He looked up at her, eyes gleaming with mischief and stood. "You want an airplane, too?" he asked, tugging her closer.

"What?"

Not giving her time to move, Sam caught her by the waist and swung her in a circle, feet flying out before she yelped and tucked her legs in, hands grabbing his shoulders. When he stopped, she kicked him, making him yelp and set her down abruptly. "Damnit, Kara!"

"Idiot!" She snapped, aiming her foot at him again.

He grabbed her, dodged, and pressed her up against the wall. "No kicking."

Kara head-butted him.

"Ow. Frak!"

Behind him, Kacey started giggling very loud. Kara looked at her, and called, "Sam's an idiot, Kacey. Remember that."

"Idiot!" Kacey managed before Lee swung her upside-down by her ankles.

Lee, for his part, was watching them with amusement.

Elbowing Sam, Kara managed to break free and back away from him, keeping the wall near to hand. He stalked her, murder in his eyes. "C'mon, Sam," Kara said, "I was just playing."

"Hey, Kara, you finish my paperwork?" Lee called.

"Yeah." She called back, dodging Sam's grab for her. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Half!" Kara yelped and dodged another grab. "And I'll finish the rest just as soon as this monkey stops trying to grab me."

"Not a monkey," objected Sam.

Lee snorted, and tucked Kacey against his hip, "Then I won't stop Sam from killing you."

"That's so generous of you, Lee--" Kara yelped. Sam's next grab separated her from the wall and she suddenly had nothing at her back. Kara took one look at him and turned to run. With his longer legs, Sam was upon her before she'd made it halfway down the corridor. He tackled her, and they went down, Sam twisting so they landed together, then rolling so she was on top.

Kara ignored what were sure to be bruises. "Idiot."

"You already said that," he informed her, keeping her flat against him.

Wriggling experimentally, Kara growled, "You are such an ass."

"You kicked me."

"I had provocation."

He snorted, and suddenly let her go, spreading his arms out. "You did, huh?"

Pushing up, Kara straddled him and glared, arms crossing over her chest. "Yeah, I did. Unauthorized touching."

"Like this?" Sam asked, tone mild as he put his hands on her waist.

Oh, he was suggesting an entirely different type of touching. Kara's eyes widened as she realized that she was perched on a portion of his anatomy that was showing interest in that fact. "Uh, Sam, Kacey's still awake."

Lee coughed, "Kacey, let's go visit Dee, hey?"

"D'alla," said Kacey cheerfully. She giggled and bounced against Lee.

Kara looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "Lee, you don't--"

"I like to keep my pilots happy, Kara," he said, tone amused. "Just move it out of the corridor."

"Yessir," Kara tossed him a sloppy salute, then looked down at Sam. "Hey, honey."

"Thanks, Lee," said Sam, craning his neck to look at him. He waved at Kacey, "See you later, Kacey."

"Byyyye!"

When they were gone, Kara shook her head and poked Sam. "Hey, honey."

"Yeah, baby?" He smirked up at her.

Kara leaned down and kissed him, slow and deep, her tongue sliding against his lips. "Wanna go get laid?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Not an answer." Kara climbed to her feet and held out a hand.

Sam grabbed it and let her pull him to his feet, using the maneuver to pull her into his arms. He began backing down the corridor to their room. "I should have thought my answer was obvious."

"You're a guy, Sam, the answer is always obvious," she mocked him. "Corner."

Sam adroitly slid backwards around the corner, still pulling her with him. "Yeah, well, you have just as many tells."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." He grinned smugly as they stopped right outside their quarters. "For instance," his thumb came up and brushed the corner of her lips, "when you're horny, there's this little dimple that pops out. I think it's from the smirk you get."

"I do not have a dimple, Samuel T. Anders." Kara objected.

"Your body language changes," he continued, ignoring her. "You stark stalking your conquest, moving like a jungle cat."

Rolling her eyes, Kara snorted. "Right."

"It's kinda hot, actually," Sam finally moved, walking backwards over the hatchway. "Like, at any second, you could rip my clothes off and devour me from head to toe."

"Hrm." Kicking backwards, Kara slammed the hatch closed. "Sounds like fun, Sam." She smiled, eyes dangerous, "Why don't we strip and find out?"

His answer was to press her up against the hatch and kiss her.

Kara really hoped Lee was keeping Kacey for more than an hour or two. She thought she might need a nap after what she wanted to do to Sam.

-f-


End file.
